1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound generating and talking books, catalogues and the like where audible speech and melodic sounds are associated with sections of written textural materials. More particularly, the invention relates to the automatic activation of such sounds when the reader of the materials reads the associated sections without requiring the reader to activate the sounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of electronically synthesized speech and music which today may be provided inexpensively with integrated circuits often referred to as voice chips, such circuits are presently being provided in many novelty and toy devices. A number of talking books and even musical and/or talking greeting cards are available. The triggering mechanism of these items, however, requires the user to press a button in order to hear the speech or music. The triggering mechanism cannot discern among multiple pages but rather relies upon proper user selection of the buttons for triggering the sounds.
Accordingly, widely available books and the like which utilize sound generation require some form of manual intervention to activate the sounds. As such, the required activation, in addition to turning pages and reading a book, is distracting to the user. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a talking book or sound generating book in which the turning of pages alone provides activation of generated sounds.